


Honest Delight

by cjjade



Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [14]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Booker past is horrible, Booker | Sebastian le Livre & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Friendship, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Quynh and Booker Friendship, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjjade/pseuds/cjjade
Summary: Day 14 of Kinktober; Booker tells Joe of his traumatic past that he is still working through, then Joe's mother pops in.Rating for the Non-Consensual because it's...despite not being too graphic it's also not good.PLEASE SEE TRIGGER WARNING!!
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Kinktober Flash Fiction Project (2020) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947481
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	Honest Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Fiction is a story written and edited within a time limit, usually one hour. 
> 
> I was a bit unhappy about this prompt, I usually skip Non-Con as it's hard for me to write personally. But this addition tot his series came into my mind, so I tried. For me I am quite proud of this installment, and there will be at least one or two more in this series. I ran out of time in a weird spot lol.

** TRIGGER WARNING!  **

**The first part of the story is Booker telling Joe about his traumatic past with his ex-wife. Though the abuse and rape is not** **graphically** **written, as a survivor I know it can trigger unwanted memories and emotions. I ask you to please proceed with caution.**

**Prompt: Non-Con and Couple Reveal**

**Time Limit: 2 Hours**

**Honest Delight**

Joe didn’t question his love for Nicky, he knew he loved the man. What he wondered was could they make it as a couple, was their love that strong. It seemed like just when things started to look good, started to sail smoothly something would happen to wreck their boat. Rubbing his face, Andy said he was making something out of nothing, that he needed to trust in Nicky. Quynh told him he was an idiot if he doubted Nicky, that if Nicky wasn’t telling him something maybe to have trust. The problem was he didn’t doubt Nicky. He knew Nicky would never stray from him, as Nicky knew Joe would not. 

The issue was his _intimate_ relationship with Booker.

Joe liked Booker. They would watch sports together usually while Nicky was cooking, and Nile was watching them rolling her eyes. If they were over at Andy’s Joe got a kick out of watching him with Andy and Quynh. Quynh had taken him under her wing, from forcing him to go to concerts or doing small things around their home. He didn’t know if it was her psychology degree or the fact she wanted to help, but she had attached herself to Booker more so than to Nicky. 

Joe didn’t even think that Booker would try something with Nicky. Despite the man’s many flaws he would never go after someone in an exclusive relationship, never mind the fact he had feelings for Nile. Quynh swore those feelings were because he knew she’d never return them. It was safe to love her. No, the problem was that Nicky and Booker had had sex years ago. Months after Booker moved in, Nicky had been open and honest about it, well sort of open and honest. He would not explain what led to it, only that it happened once and never again. That was it, and when Joe approached the subject Nicky shut him down. Then there were the touches, the head in each other’s laps, the pure intimacy of their relationship.

Nicky is like that with everyone, Andy told him last night, though her face said something different—she knew something. 

Walking into Nicky’s apartment watching him embrace Booker the way he was, the way Booker just rushes off the moment he saw Joe. Nicky had been crying too but refused to speak about it. He had just caught his boyfriend in what could be easily described as an intimate moment but nothing. Joe was having a bad day, then this. The more Nicky asked him to leave it alone, the more Nicky begged him to drop it, pleaded this wasn’t his story to tell, the angrier Joe got. 

He didn’t care that Nicky looked hurt he didn’t care that his mind knew it was nothing. He was so angry, and right now he knew it had nothing to do with Nicky or Booker but yesterday it seemed justified. He just stormed out, not carrying that he left Nicky in tears in the middle of his living room. Or that Booker had come out calling for him to stop. He just slammed the door and left. 

That was yesterday.

“Booker,” Joe gasped opening his front door, the man did not look good, not at all. “What are you doing here?” Booker exhaled deeply, his eyes showing his sadness. “is Nicky okay.”

“Besides crying over you,” Booker told him sharply, Joe look away. “Again.” Booker added watching Joe look up. “I’m here to explain yesterday.” Joe nodded moving out of the way. Booker did not trust many people, he trusted Nicky, and he trusted Andy and Quynh.

“I overreacted yesterday,” Joe told him falling down on his couch, looking up at Booker. “I had a bad day, and I took it out on him.” Joe rubbed his face, why did his mother have to be so—herself.

“I’m going to tell you something only three people know right now,” Booker stated defeated, sitting down on the couch next to Joe. “Nicky had known for almost as long as we’ve known each other.” Joe turned to look at him, face frowning. “I told Andy a couple weeks ago because I had to.” Joe did not like the sound of this. “Quynh knows because I’ve been seeing her for therapy for a while now.” Joe tried to keep a passive face but it didn’t surprise him. “My old therapist….” Booker stopped thinking of her, he cringed slightly. “To be honest I just didn’t trust her or like her, she never believed me. Talking to Quynh feels natural, almost like talking to Nicky.” Both Booker and Joe smiled, Quynh was good at her job, it’s why she opened her own practice three years ago. “I need you to not comment with I’m sorry, no pity, nothing,” Booker stated. “I just need you to listen.”

“Booker,” Joe tried not feeling comfortable right now. 

“No,” Booker snapped at him eyes sharp. “I need you to understand.” Booker exhaled deeply raising his hand. “Please Joe, I want to do this, it’s hurting Nicky. I think it’ll explain why….” Booker didn’t have the words. “Let me do this, please.” Joe nodded.

Joe had never seen Booker talk so softly, not with Nile nor with Nicky. Booker was from New York, grew up on the cold hard streets of Brooklyn. He lived by a code that Joe just did not understand because he didn’t grow up like that. He grew up with a mother who spoiled him, who loved and kissed him until he begged her to stop. His house had been warm inviting, filled with love and hope. He grew up taking vacations around the globe, he had everything at his fingertips. There was never a moment in his life where he struggled for food, for clothes, for money—he had been lucky. 

Booker grew up the opposite.

Booker had mentioned he grew up poor. He was born in France, but his father moved them to America when he was a small boy. Joe never knew why but Nicky’s face always left him wondering. He knew he was an American citizen, his mother being from here, but he knew little about her. He knew she was from New York. Joe also knew his mother died when Booker was ten, leaving him with his father. That he joined the military before ever graduating high school. He knew he had not been back to him childhood home since. Though he sometimes talks about it, walking those streets as a man not a boy. 

Joe knew even less about his ex-wife. Nicky held no liking for the woman, if Joe was being honest he saw down right hate in his boyfriend’s eyes. Once when Joe tried to state Nicky didn’t know the full story his face went cold like Joe had never seen before or ever since. The conversation stopped Joe learned after that never to bring her up. Now Joe was wondering, because Quynh also got this cold look on her face whenever he brought up Booker’s ex-wife. 

Booker would remain emotionless, just shrugging the questions off with a bitter laugh and a joke that never came out like a joke.

“My father was an alcoholic who never held a legitimate job for longer than four months,” Booker told Joe his voice rough, harsh. “He was not kind to anyone he came into contact with, not my mother, especially not me.” Booker recalled leaving, recalled the joy of finally being free of that abuse, his hate. Then he met her, Rachel. “I was….,” Booker started then stopped closing his eyes, sucking in a deep breath, Joe watching his hands shake as his breathing went erratic. “I was raped.” Joe knew his face paled, knew his eyes went wide. “By Rachel, my ex-wife, while we were married.” Joe opened his mouth then closed it remembering Booker asked him not to comment. “It happened more than once, I didn’t even…” Booker stopped closing his eyes, Joe watched the tears, watched the pain on his face. “Rachel would say I wanted it, men always want it, that she knew what I wanted better than I did.” Joe looked down at his hands that were balled up. “The first time I really said no, like I tried to push her away…..” Booker sucked in a deep breath, standing up looking around, as he recalled the rope, her leather belt. “It was hard to know the difference even for me. The bruises from my missions from the ones from her.” Booker walked off needing a moment, looking at pictures on the wall, not really seeing the faces.

Joe felt sick, his stomach was threatening to empty itself in front of them. Like many people he had read countless articles both in magazines and online, seen documentaries of survivors even a few movies, but never did he hear a story in person. He had never thought he would know someone who would have lived through something like this. Joe knew that it was said that adults who found themselves in abusive relationships typically were raised in similar households. Joe hated that he assumed that victims of domestic violence were female. The idea that a man could find himself in that type of relationship was impossible. He sucked in a deep breath. 

A year ago, Booker couldn’t have told you how it began. Rachel was everything he thought he wanted, but she was also his father, he just didn’t see it then. Didn’t see it until later, much much later. She could put on an innocent face, she made it sound like she was the victim. Her mother was making her work two jobs, taking all her money on pay day. When in fact she was working those jobs to pay off three credit card bills she had charged up without her mother’s permission. It was always someone else’s fault, always the other person, she was never in the wrong. 

Booker never saw it, he always sided with her, in his eyes she was perfection.

First it was name calling, it was telling him he was not good enough. He never made enough money to take her places, her ring wasn’t even half the size of her friends. She deserved a newer car, why did they have to live in an apartment. Then she tied him up for the first time, left him there for hours just laughing as he begged. Then the belt came, he learned not to questions, not to say no after that. Punishment she said, he wasn’t being a good husband, he needed to learn how to be. So, he moved her into a nice house, in the best neighborhood, got her everything she wanted, then the cheating began.

He got a job with the FBI, but it wasn’t enough, nothing he did was enough. She never tried to hide the other men either, because if he had satisfied her she would not need them, it was his fault she cheated. Then she left, only she came back a week later, he promised her everything in the world. He quit the FBI despite a promise of a promotion, he took a job working with a company he hated but paid him triple. He came home after their training to find her gone, this time for good. The divorce papers on the table with a note that just said, “now you know what it’s like to be left alone!” He signed the paper, he let her have everything. 

He got as far away from her as could be, a place no one would know him. Not because he wanted to, but because he thought she deserved that—he was good for no one.

“I did that for her you know,” Booker told him looking at Joe who was trying to look stoic. “I thought I was destroying her life, keeping her from what she deserved. I believed everything she told me.”

“Nicky changed that,” Joe asked trying to figure out where Nicky was fitting in.

“One of her friends found me,” Booker sighed, Joe watching Booker sit up straight. “Been a year since I last saw her last. I had a panic attack, don’t remember half of what I said but Nicky did.” Joe frowned he could imagine Nicky calming Booker down. “I told him everything between gasping for air, hiccups, and throwing up everywhere.” Booker attempted a smile, but he couldn’t muster it.

“That’s when…..” Joe realized closing his eyes, Nicky’s words, _it wasn’t his story_.

“I passed out after he made me shower,” Booker started trying to remember. “Woke up embarrassed, going on about how worthless I was, how pathetic….,” Booker recalling that moment, recalling the anger in Nicky’s eyes. The way he grabbed Bookers face desperate to make him see, “He kissed me,” Booker said watching Joe to make sure he was okay knowing this. “He refused to let me go back to her, so he took me to his bed to stop me.” Joe could not find it in himself to be angry or jealous, he started laughing, finally understanding.

“So yesterday was…,” Joe sighed….

“A mix of me having a really horrible day and an intense therapy session,” Booker finished watching Joe look at him. “Like I said I told Andy a couple weeks ago because I didn’t have a choice.” Joe nodded. “Rachel found me and tried to make contact. I told her I did not want to talk to her and to leave me alone, she refused. I went to Andy for advice,” Booker wished he could be surprised, but in Rachel’s mind she would always own Booker. “Rachel showed up at my office despite the restraining order. Then refused to leave so I called the police where she made a spectacularly loud scene outside my office.” Booker rubbed his face groaning still numb. “I called Quynh she rushed over to the apartment. Nicky came in at the end of our session.”

“Booker,” Joe whispered feeling more than he could name.

“Nicky is one the most important people in my life, and I do love him Joe,” Booker told him honestly, needing Joe to understand. “He saw the broken and ugly parts of me but choose to love me despite them.” Joe smiled, Nicky’s love was unconditional and selfless. “But my love for him and his love for me isn’t the same as yours.”

“Thank You,” Joe told him, eyes filling with tears. “For telling me all this.”

Booker nodded, though he felt exposed and open raw, he also felt free. 

XOXO

Joe smiled as he felt Nicky under him, rubbing his face into his neck Joe groaned as Nicky pushed into his body. After Booker left Nicky showed up an hour later admitted that Booker called him telling him he should come over. Joe felt horrible. He never imagined that someone could live through the kind of things that Booker had told him he had been through. The idea that someone that Booker had thought loved him, someone he had trusted, would do the things she did. 

His stomach still soured. 

He promised Nicky that he wouldn’t change how he treated Booker. It was why Booker had never told Nile, he never wanted to see that look in her eyes. He had seen the way Nile looked at Booker, though he had no experience with what Booker went through. He did know that he would never want Nicky to look at him any different. A part of Joe knows that is why he still even after three months, hadn’t posted he was taken. He knew Nicky noticed, but he just couldn't put Nicky through that yet. 

It wasn’t that Joe wanted anyone else, quite the opposite. One year with Nicky was not enough. He was forty-three years old while Nicky was only twenty-seven. Joe was actually shocked that their age had not yet been an issue. Booker had told him that Nicky was an old soul, and Joe agreed. Andy of course commented that Joe was just now maturing so emotionally they were on the same level. Joe’s biggest issue was his exes, the casual lovers, and his life that he lived prior to coming here. He never wanted Nicky to find out something then look at Joe like he didn’t know him. Like the almost past fifteen months had been for nothing, but he also didn’t want to lose him. 

Soon Nicky would have a pick of anyone he wanted. 

Nicky’s first book was coming out next month, Diana Hark was personally putting his tour together. Nicky was going to be her last project before retiring. She was going to make sure that everyone knew his books, that everyone knew his name. She was setting him up in all the major cities in America, and if that went well he’d go international. She had her target cities based on what languages Nicky was fluent in. Joe had no doubt that Nicky would soar higher than even she thought. Harrison who had planned to hate him loved him; they had done two photoshoots already for the website.

Nicky was getting so much attention already.

“Hello,” Nyla al-Kaysani greeted, Nicky jumped then shrieked. Nyla smirked walking towards him slowly. “Nicky correct,” Nicky watched as she took in his appearance, one of Yusuf’s old t-shirts with worn sweatpants.

“Yes ma’am,” Nicky stated eyes going wide as he came face to face with Joe’s mother again, except this time he was fresh from a shower.

“Did you….” Joe started tone light until he stopped going pale at the sight of his mother. “Mother.” Nyla was dressed for what he assumed was a business meeting.

“Yusuf,” Nyla greeted eyes going to Nicky, who was blushing brightly. “We had a lunch date.” Nyla tone bored as she looked at her watch, Joe rolled his eyes.

“For next week,” Joe snipped looking at Nicky who looked out of place. “Nicky you remember my mother Nyla al-Kaysani.” Nicky smiled. “Mother this is my boyfriend Nicky Genova.”

“Boyfriend,” Nyla repeated looking Nicky up and down. “How long has this been going on.” Joe closed his eyes exhaling deeply, he could do this. He would not lose Nicky. 

“Fifteen months,” Joe told her watching her face change, and not like he thought. She looked upset.

Dr. Nyla al-Kaysani knew she had a reputation, it was one she worked for. She had gone into a male dominated career of law when you just did not do that. Most thought she had been a secretary, or she was told to her face women had no place in law. Most woman sacrificed family for their career she refused to do that. She married the man she loved, gave birth to three children, and dominated the law world with a smile on her face. She made herself the face of the crimes against women and minorities worldwide. You knew if she was on the case you better bring the best you got because she never backed down, and she never gave an inch. She expected her children to live their lives in the same manner, never settling for second best.

Her daughters were strong, independent. but also so full of hope. Nadia followed in her footsteps, and when Nyla stepped down and retired ten years ago Nadia took the banner for fighting injustice. She had five children, and a husband who took no shame in being a stay at home dad. Then her sweet Yasmin. Her passion was children, she loved them and was devoted to their future. Being a teacher was everything, she used her education for more. Being a part of a non-profit that helped bring education to countries that didn’t have schools was important to both Yasmin and Nyla. Working around the world Yasmin found love and gave her the cutest twins. Now she runs that very non-profit with the passion and strength that made Nyla proud beyond any court room win. 

Yusuf. Her sweet precious little boy. She knew she spoiled him; she knew that she should have been harder on him, like with his sisters. But when it came to writing, when it came to his art, it was his greatest gift to this world. She had hoped in time as he gained his degree he would find love, find more purpose. She had hoped as he traveled and learned that some day one special woman would win his heart. Then he came out and her hope went higher. Somewhere out there had to be a person who completed her sweet boy. She had always hoped it would be Andromache, but the moment she met Quynh she knew. Andromache would always be her bonus child. Nyla was so proud of the person Andromache had become over the years. The work she has done here, the changes she had made, Nyla knew this was only her beginning. 

Looking at Yusuf now, Nyla wanted to smack her favorite child. Had she failed?

“Are you telling me that when I was here last time….” Nyla raising her hand sharply at her son as Joe opened his mouth to defend himself. “STOP!" Nicky looked at Joe who closed his mouth quickly. "You introduced him as your assistant’s roommate,” Nyla stated hands going to her hips, eyes sharp and heated on her son. “Referred to him as Mr. Genova several times,” Joe frowned recalling that day, not his best moment.

“I was caught off guard,” Joe explained looking at Nicky who looked sad again, and a little green.

“Your forgiveness is greater than mine young man,” Nyla muttered looking at Nicky with such warmth. “I thought you were just shy, that I made you feel unwelcome, when we spoke last time, especially after Andromache went on about how passionate you were on classic literature.” Turning to her son displeased, and hurt. “Yusuf honestly I am appalled at this behavior.”

“Andy,” Joe repeated taking a step towards her, now upset himself.

Nicky was starting to see why Quynh thought Nyla not knowing about him was a good thing.

Joe had brought two men home to meet his family and both situations were a disaster. Andy had told him that he shouldn’t do it either time, but he had thought they were going in that direction. He had met both of their parents so why not. Joe’s dream was to find someone like his sister’s had. Nadia had met Evan in college, he was a nursing student. They were like two peas in a pod. They argued about nothing, and even when they argued it wasn’t really arguing. They decided before they had children he would stay home with them. 

Yasmin met Winn while in Africa in some village offering support. She was building a school, and he was a part of some other non-profit that came to aid them. They were married a month after meeting one another. His mother had been furious when she got the letter, but after a couple days she was laughing. Yasmin didn't live her life by conventional standards. Of course it made sense she wouldn't have a traditional wedding like Nadia. Yasmin never looked at wedding dress with anything but distaste and horror. All was forgiven when they promised to allow her to throw them a small reception when they came for a visit. 

Joe wanted that. He brought Connor home after Nadia and Evan got married but before Yasmin ever met Winn. Connor begged for them to leave after one dinner; two weeks later he broke up with him. It had been ugly and very public. Three years later Connor was getting married, last he heard they had two little girls. Then there was Riley. Riley had actually been older than him, but only by a few years nothing like him and Nicky. They spent a weekend with his mother. Joe had thought it gone well. Yet almost a month to the day, Riley broke it off with him. He gave no real reason, he just left. 

Joe hadn't tried am exclusive relationship again--not until Nicky.

“Yes, Andromache,” Nyla stated looking at her son puzzled. “You remember her Yusuf," Nyla stated sweetly, Joe hated that tone, felt like she was talking down to him. "Tall, ivory skin, dark short hair, blue eyes, can make a man drop top his knees and weep with just her words.” Joe rolled his eyes. Nicky laughed then blushed as Joe shot him a heated glare. “Andromache mentioned Quynh was at a live art display with their new friend, Nicky some months ago.” Nicky looked at Joe, he recalled that exhibit. 

“That’s why you came unannounced,” Joe screamed Nicky shook startled, he had never heard Joe like that. “You couldn’t just let me bring him home could you. You have to meddle.”

“Yusuf Ibrahim al-Kaysani,” Nyla snapped taking a step towards her son. "I will have you watch your tone with me." Nyla hissed shaking her finger at him. “I had no idea you were seeing this young man.” Nyla was insulted at his accusation. “All Andromache said was that she met him when you took her to some café and that he was friends with your new protégé.” Joe laughed clearly not believing her. “If we are being truthful I figured you were with your new assistant, with all the public appearances and as much as you talk about the young lady.”

“Told you,” Nicky yelled then blushed deeply as they looked at him. “Sorry Dr. al-Kaysani, that was rude and childish of me.” Nicky looked at Joe who looked down.

“That is sweet of you," Nyla cooed, looking at Nicky fully again. "But given the current circumstances not needed,” Nyla stated pushing past Joe, who grunted. “I have reservations." Joe shook his head no. "How would you feel about me treating you to lunch, so we can properly get to know one another.”

“NO,” Joe said from behind her still shaking his head.

“Joe, ,” Nicky hissed. "Manners." Nicky continued peering over her shoulder at his boyfriend, then looked back at Nyla face softening. “That sounds lovely. Give me a few minutes to change into something more presentable.”

“I am not going to lunch,” Joe stated crossing his arms, reminding her of his childhood.

“No one said you were invited dear,” Nyla countered turning to look at her son. “oh Yusuf, my sweet darling.” Nyla shook her head patting his cheek. "While we are out maybe clean up a bit, you have art supplies all over the place." Nyla frowned walking past him to take a seat on his couch.

Joe dropped his head, he loved his mother, but he hated when she came for a visit.

XOXO

Joe looked at his watch, they had been gone for _over_ five hours. He knew that lunch with his mother did not take longer than two hours and if it did it was never a good thing. He called Nadia who squealed then yelled at him. Quynh had posted several pictures of them together. She found him adorable, though she did bring up his age. Then of course went silent when he told her at the time they had been gone for three hours, neither answering their phones. Her first lunch with Evan had been ninety minutes, they went to a nice Mexican restaurant. She gave her seal of approval, and a year later he asked both of them for their blessing. Nyla almost smacked him, but appreciate his traditional heart. 

Everything was done proper and traditional, Yasmin hated every second of it. 

He called Yasmin next, but of course got Winn because she never has her phone on her. He went dead silent, his lunch was two and half hours. He threw up after because she made him so nervous and panicky that even though everyone assured him no, he thought she could somehow get their marriage dissolved. Yasmin took the phone yelling that he waited over a year to tell them. Suddenly he was on a group call going over their whole relationship. That ended with their husbands leaving quick claiming they heard a child yell, as his sister yelled and screamed. Going on and on about how he hasn't officially came out not single yet. 

He forgot just how much they were like his mother.

That call ended thirty minutes ago, and there was still not one sign of Nicky or of his mother yet. Worst part of neither of them had even looked at the messages he sent yet. They were just there taunting him with the word, _unseen_. Falling back on his couch he felt like someone had kicked him over and over again in the gut. He had called Nile after talking to Nadia the first time telling her they needed to set up a meeting. Joe wanted to make an official statement and change his relationship status. As much as his annoyed him, he liked that they knew, he liked that his mother knew. He wanted the world to know, Nicky Genova was his.

Nile had giggled happily, hung up to start the calls. 

"Booker," Joe frowned as he opened his door, then groaned as the man held up a box of beer. "Andy?"

"Guess again," Quynh chirped holding up take-out from their favorite burger place, Joe frowned this wasn't good. Quynh wasn't actually that happy. "My love just called to tell me she was having dinner with your mother." Joe shook his head no horrified. "AND...Nicky." Joe's head fell against the door loud, Booker huffed.

"Come on buddy," Booker laughed guiding him inside Joe's home, Quynh heading to the kitchen right away. 

"They haven't even looked at my text," Joe grumbled falling on his couch pointing to his phone, accepting the beer Booker offered. "Nicky never ignores me, if he need space he says."

"She took his phone," Quynh told him point blank placing plates on the coffee table then accepting a beer. Joe looked up disbelieving and stunned. "That's what she did to me," Joe groaned hands rubbing his face, feeling himself panic. "She claimed it was so we could talk and get to know each other," Quynh smiled mimicking his mother's tone perfectly, then brought her fingers up to d air quotes " _Without interruptions_."

"Poor Nicky," Booker laughed taking a big swig f beer. "She's going to eat him alive."

"Andy is there," Joe reminded them leaning forwards, Quynh laughed taking a large drink of her beer. Joe face crinkled up, Andy idolized his mother. "She really did make them break up with me." Joe mumbled eyes going wide, as Quynh nodded pushing him a bacon cheeseburger.

XOXO

Nicky was surprised by how lovely and fun his day had been. She had picked out a lovely Italian restaurant, he could see her surprise when he revealed he spoke fluent Italian and Arabic. He had thought her idea of putting their phones away was brilliant. She laughed nodding when he stated he could never get Joe to put his down for more than twenty minutes. Nicky had spoken openly about his parents, no use in lying. From what Andy mentioned of her, and what Joe has said about her she would know. He didn't want her to think less of him because of things he could not control.

She had not hide her hurt, or smile at how far he had taken himself. 

After lunch he took her to his favorite book store, it was known for its vintage collections. They had spent over two hours in there just looking and talking about authors long forgotten. She by way of reminding him it was rude to refuse a gift got him to let her buy him a couple. The owner had been excited, even more so by the stack books she had placed next to the ones for Nicky. Two of them were for herself, three for her husband, and then several friends. She was almost emotional to find the two in Arabic, she had been hunting for years for those exact copies.

Nicky took her to Atlas, where he turned red when he revealed how he and Joe met. She sat at the table he dubbed as Booker's table listening and smiling as she sipped her cappuccino. She found it adorable. Nicky brought back a box with several pieces of baklava, Nyla had laughed. Nyla had loved the idea of surprising Andy, she was curious about where she worked. Joe usually called, Andy and Quynh would then meet them where he had decided. Nicky smiled as Andy laughed hugging the woman she respected more than anyone else. \

Nyla looked around, met everyone with such pride. 

Andy laughed kissing Nicky's cheek when he presented her with the baklava, all of them but one new creations of the cook. Andy agreed to meet them for dinner, while Nicky continued to give her a tour. Andy had never realized Joe had never showed her around. The dinner was lovely. Andy had picked one of Nyla's favorite little Japanese places locally, telling them both she was paying. They went to a quiet bar across the street from the restaurant having a drink until they met Andy. 

"What happened here," Nicky exclaimed looking at take out wrappers everywhere, beer bottles, and two empty bottle of whiskey. He looked at Joe jerking awake on his couch. "You are lucky Andy took your mother back to her hotel room." Nicky looked around horrified, starting to pick everything up. "Booker?" Nicky stopped seeing his roommate passed out on the floor. "Is that..." Nicky stuttered eyes on Quynh.

"Nicky," Joe slurred eyes opening then closing, groaning as he tried to sit up. "What time is it?"

"Not even nine yet," Nicky laughed, he had never seen Joe this drunk. 

"Mother," Joe hissed hands going over his face.

"Not here babe," Nicky restated trying to not laugh too loud. "Come on." Nicky told him helping him stand up, Joe so wobbly Nicky had to hold him up. "Time for bed."

Nicky had text Joe back with an apology, and now he understood why Joe had not text or call him. Andy had told Nyla she would drive her back so that Nicky could go deal with Joe. Nyla laughed they both knew how Joe could be if ignored for too long. Nyla had made sure Nicky knew she liked him, and he had given her one of the best relaxing days she'd had in a long while. Normally when she visits her children they plan so much that it is like she is running the entire time.

It was nice to just explore for once.

Walking into his room, Nicky helped Joe get undressed and forced him to shower. He was a mess from what he assumed was burgers, fries, and that nachos that Quynh and Booker eat like their limited edition. He also smelled like fried grease, and that bathed in stale beer and whiskey. There was no way Nicky was sharing a bed with him smelling like that. Joe did as he was told laughing as he stumbled along the way. Nicky went back out, helping Booker off the floor. It had been months since he had drank this much, and he as going to hate himself in the morning. He led Booker to the guest room, gave him a bottle of water and told him to shower as well.

Joe was sitting on the toilet asleep, Nicky rolled his eyes. He lifted him up dried him off the rest of the way, then dried up the bathroom floor as Joe climbed into bed. Giggling about how soft his bed was, and that it smelled like him. Nicky laughed forced him to drink a bottle of water too, then kissed the top of his head as he shut the lights off. Promising to be back after he checked on Booker, and Andy came to pick up Quynh. Nicky smiled, knocking on the door Booker was sitting on the bed towel around his waist looking at the sweatpants. Nicky told him he didn't need sleep with them, just put them on in the morning. He then took his clothes that smelled as bad as he did. 

Nicky sighed tossing Booker clothes in the washer, knowing how his roommate liked his clothes washed. He called Nile who fell off their couch at the idea of Joe, Booker, and Quynh getting drunk together. Nicky felt light when Nile told him Joe was finally revealing their relationship. Nicky picked Quynh up placing her on the couch, while he cleaned the room, and did the dishes. Andy shook her head laughing at her wife as she walked in, and Nicky explained Joe's condition.

Today had been fun for all of them it seemed.

"I want to die," Joe hissed at the table the next morning, he was too old for this.

"I am never drinking again," Booker moaned dropping his face in his arms.

"Maybe next time don't go through like three six-packs," Nicky tells them, points to the two bottles "Plus two bottles of whiskey!" Joe frowned, he remember the first one but not the second one.

"I don't remember the second one," Booker argued looking at Joe who nodded, Nicky rolled his eyes. as he heard the door.

"We come with substance," Nyla shrieked high pitch, Nicky laughed looking at the two people who meant the most to him, hissing loudly.

"Good morning Gentlemen," Andy grinned pushing her sunglasses on top of her head, she looked too happy at their condition. "You two are better than my wife, she is refusing to get out of bed until next week." Nyla laughed caressing Joe's head who shoved her off.

"Moooother," Joe hissed dramatically, but then perked up. "Do I smell coffee." Andy rolled her eyes shaking her head.

"Yes dear," Nyla smiled placing a cup in front of him. Joe frowned, Atlas. "Nicolò took me to the most quaint little cafe yesterday," Nyla gushes placing food on the table, that had Joe almost gagging. "They had the best quiche I've had in ages." Nyla turned to Booker. "Sebastian, Nicolò told me you'd prefer this over a taco." Nyla revealed his favorite hangover breakfast sandwich.

"Thank You Dr. al-Kaysani," Booker blushed accepting it, smiling at Nicky, Booker hated Atlas' breakfast tacos.

"Now eat up my darlings," Nyla grinned caressing her son on the head again as he eyed Nicky who was coming back with Gatorade. "Oh yes good idea Nicolò, they need to hydrate." Joe pouted as booker just nodded.

"While you two are nursing each other back to health," Nicky laughed opening both bottles for them, looking at Nyla. "Andy and I are treating your mother to breakfast before dropping her off at the airport." Joe's eyed Andy then Nicky carefully. "I'll be back around noon, so both of you take a nap, watch some sports, and I'll bring you lunch." Nicky bent forward kissing the top of Joe's head.

"Oh Yusuf," Nyla smiled looking at Andy then her son. "He is truly a prize." Joe just nodded, looking at Booker who just shrugged.

Joe always knew his mother would like Nicky, but he assumed it would take some time. She would have her reservations, their age, the fact Nicky had no money. It never accrued to him despite Andy telling him that she would like him right away. Not after Connor and Riley. Especially not with him as his sisters always reminded him being her only son and youngest child. So as they walked out, he looked to Booker who looked just as dazed as he was. Joe looked down to the food, to the coffee, and felt his stomach turn. His mother didn't accept anyone this quick, you had to earn that. Evan after almost twenty years, still walked on eggshells around her, scared he'd insult her. Winn after eleven could barely make it through a meal without the need to get sick. 

So the question remained....

What was his mother up to?

The End


End file.
